Mal niño
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Butters era ingenuo, sí, pero no era tonto, era suficientemente inteligente como para sentirse inseguro y asustado ante los peligros que significaba tener una relación con Kenny, por eso tenía cuidado y no le había importado mantenerlo en secreto, no hasta que empezó a sentirse un poco celoso de las demás parejas que podían mostrar una relación pública. Kenny x Butters. One Shot.


Ningún personaje me pertenece. Disfruten…

* * *

Como todo día en esa espantosa ciudad que podía considerarse el vertedero del diablo, donde nadie en su sano juicio si supiera como era en realidad, acudiría en ir a poner un pie ahí, pero como la dicha no cae sobre todos, las personas con poco sentido común, vivían en ella y como normalmente todo se iba al demonio dentro de la cotidianidad, nadie tenía un ojo encima sobre los niños que jugaban con pirotecnia y que compraron como si fueran dulces.

Cartman tenía una bolsa llena tamaño familiar, llena de ellos, que compró con el dinero que le dio su ingenua madre, en un principio había querido gastarlo en comida y como no lo dejaron los otros, era el único que se la pasaba mal en el momento, mascullando cosas entre dientes, cruzado de brazos y con una cara que según la definió Kyle, era la de una morsa horrorosa al momento del parto.

"¿Chicos?" La pequeña víctima de su aparentemente inofensivo juego, miró en dirección bajo la tapadera de bote de basura de aluminio, con los petardos debajo casi enterrados en la nieve, no estaba muy seguro de la ciencia que había en intentar levantarlo con los fuegos artificiales.

"No molestes Butters" Stan lo calló mientras proseguía colocando explosivos en menor escala, estratégicamente _'al azar'_.

"Es que..." Le costaba decírselos "No creo que sea muy seguro" Tenía miedo en pocas palabras.

"¡Tsk!" Aunque molesto, Stan no quitó la atención de sus manos "Kenny, dile algo"

"¿Por qué yo?" Se quejó el adolecente precoz tras la capucha.

De mala gana Stan se puso de pie y se llevó del brazo a Kenny donde los otros no pudieran escucharlo.

"Porque eres más amigo de Butters que nosotros" Susurró "Si se lo pides te hará caso" Eso era mentirle a Butters.

"Está bien" Resopló resignado.

Conejillo de indias, muñeco de prueba, objetivo de manipulación, engañoso, ingenuo, tonto, etc... Butters lo era todo y cuando Kenny se lo pidió, en silencio aceptó el boleto camino a la tumba.

"Cuenta regresiva" Kyle se alejó mientras Stan contaba con un encendedor en las manos "En tres, dos..."

"Tengo miedo" Lloró Butters abrazando con más fuerza sus piernas.

"¡Uno!" Como se esperaba, hubo un resplandor de luces por sobre la nieve, sin embargo contra toda lógica, Butters sí se levantó, pero terminó cayendo entre las ramas del árbol junto al que jugaban.

"¡Ayuda!" No podía bajar.

"Miren que hora es" Kyle observó la hora en su nuevo reloj de muñeca "Se hace tarde. Oigan, quizás la próxima vez si usamos más cohetes grandes pueda volar más alto" No les importaba Butters, lo dejaron ignorado en el árbol.

"Cómpralos con tu dinero, judío" Cartman seguía de igual mal humor "¡Oh!, lo olvidaba, los judíos son sanguijuelas que no quieren gastar su dinero"

"Cállate maldito gordo mantecoso, la semana que viene voy a tener mi mesada y voy comprar lo que yo quiera" Ellos iban discutiendo, seguidos de Stan con su cara de abuela irritada por estarlos escuchando, molesto con los que no podían dejar de pelear, como para notar que Kenny se quedó y ayudó a Butters a bajar.

Trepó hasta donde estaba y desenganchó el suéter donde se había atorado en unas hojas.

"Gracias" También agradeció que Kenny fuera todo un caballero y le tendiera la mano para ayudarlo a saltar.

Aterrizó torpemente, resbalando sobre la nieve y llevándose a Kenny hasta el suelo con él, pero en vez de estar triste por haber sido abandonado, estaba feliz porque Kenny sí se quedó, lo suficiente para no quejarse del frío y abrazar de la cintura al otro rubio, pegando una mejilla en el pecho, quería quedarse ahí a disfrutar.

"Fue divertido" Kenny no le creyó nada, en silencio y mirando el gris cielo cubierto de nubes, su mano enguantada acarició los cabellos claros del niño bueno.

"Butters, tus padres andan de vacaciones ¿no?" Tanto querían a su hijo que se fueron sin él, en especial por ser todo pagadas en un sitio tropical cortesía de un concurso que ganaron.

"Sí, ¿por qué?" Levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos azules de Kenny, momento que aprovechó éste para sentarse.

"¿No quieres invitarme?" Tiró con un dedo de su capucha para que pudiera ver la suave y coqueta sonrisa que usaba con él.

"Pues..." Se ruborizó y puso nervioso, como niño lindo sus manos se movieron ansiosas "...No tengo permiso de invitar a nadie, mamá me dejó muy claro eso"

"¿Ni siquiera a mí?" Lo manipuló como el resto, pero a diferencia de los demás, tenía cartas bajo la manga, como su corazón, el de Butters, servido en charola de plata. Se inclinó manteniendo un cruce de miradas intenso y no permitió que Butters girara la cabeza cuando pretendió juntar sus bocas, sólo rozarlas, aún tenía que convencerlo "¿Puedo ir a tu casa Butters?" Esperó paciente la respuesta, deteniéndose en el punto más tentador de su beso.

"Creo..." Farfulló, no podía concentrarse con la boca de Kenny tan próxima a la suya, los besos eran lo más tierno que Kenny podía hacer con él "Creo que está bien, si mis papas no se enteran, no se enojaran" Era su versión más pura de una travesura.

De inmediato Kenny inclinó un poco más su cabeza, procediendo a acariciar sus labios, con lentitud y paciencia que lo desesperaban, no había más que le gustara, que un húmedo y baboso beso francés, de los buenos y sucios, pero mientras Butters no estuviera del todo convencido, no podía ahuyentar al menor.

Era como las novias, pero con Butters tenía que ser así todos los días, comenzar lenta y paulatinamente, primero con mucha cursilería y ya después podía tener lo que quería, por lo que luchó para ya no tener que conformarse con masturbarse en su habitación.

"Podríamos ver una película o jugar con la cocina de juguete que recién me compraron" _'Estúpido'_ , pensó Kenny, llevaba todo el camino escuchando las tonterías infantiles que normalmente decía Butters, pero una vez llegaron a la puerta de su casa, era suficiente.

"La película suena bien" Que fueran tonterías no hacía que no prestara más o menos atención.

Debió imaginar que eso de la película era de doble filo, juraba que si seguía mirando eso que Butters podía llamar película, se le iban a quemar los ojos y moriría de intoxicación por estupidina que salía de la pantalla.

Miró en su lugar fuera por una ventana, la tarde se estaba terminando, no le importaba quedarse a dormir en esa casa, su familia ni antes y hasta la fecha se había dado cuenta una sólo vez que él se había escapado por las noches o a veces que ni había llegado, porque se había ido con las putas a la zona roja de la ciudad, eso era cada y cuando tenía suficiente dinero.

¡Al fin!, cantó con alegría internamente cuando terminó, casualmente Kenny rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Butters, la acción no saltó desapercibida, menos si Kenny lo atraía a su cuerpo para quedar pegados, sin mucho disimulo.

"Kenny, ¿qué haces?" Era incómodo.

"Nada" Acarició el hombro de Butters.

"Kenny..." El aludido suspiró y empujó contra el sillón al cohibido individuo que se cubrió por recelo de lo que quería hacer con él, en el fondo de su memoria habitaba la respuesta, pero cada vez que comenzaban le entraba pánico, uno que no podía entender, si Kenny ya lo había tocado antes ¿por qué siempre actuaba como un niño asustado?, eso le molestaba, no le gustaba parecer una piedra mientras Kenny besaba su cuello y manos se metían bajo su ropa, todo el tiempo siendo amables con él, cerró sus ojos y trató de templar sus nervios para poder hacer lo que hizo.

Envolvió sus brazos, rodeando y abrazando a Kenny, sorprendiendo a éste. Las prostitutas no eran tan buenas como creían y una diferencia entre ellas y Butters, aparte de que este último no le cobraba ni un centavo, era que los toques de Butters no se sentían tan falsos, aunque fueran tímidos, con sus dedos temblorosos e indecisos, eso lo hizo sonreír, de vez en cuando verdadero afecto no estaba mal, pero aún mejor.

"¡Es-Espera!" Butters quiso detener a Kenny cuando sin aviso alguno o romance previo, empezó a desabrochar su pantalón.

"No quiero esperar" Quería follar a Butters y rápido, ya llevaba toda la tarde esperando.

En propias palabras de Butters, Kenny era un niño caprichoso en momentos, impulsivo y no alcanzaba a ver consecuencias en sus actos, tal como la primera vez que lo desvirgó, eso no podía ser otra cosa más que violación, pero no se quejó y dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso, llevándolos hasta ahí, con Butters sin saber cómo detenerlo y no se refería precisamente a impedir que el rubio de su amigo, estuviera sacando de sus piernas su pantalón, junto con la ropa interior, zapatos y calcetines, un aire frío erizó su suave piel y lo hizo estremecerse cuando Kenny puso sus manos sobre los muslos levantándole las piernas.

Sabía que seguía, por lo mismo cubrió su boca con su mano y contuvo el maullido del principio, cuando Kenny todavía levantándolo acercó su lengua a la pequeña erección del niño, nunca nadie le había hecho algo así, Kenny era el primero y esperaba el único, porque la sensación era tan rara que llenaba todo su cuerpo de calor en pocos segundos.

"¡Kenny!" Cuando levantó las manos vio que estaba babeando y lo limpió en su ropa, el suave cosquilleó en su entrepierna y estómago se hacían cada vez más fuertes, sabía lo que significaba, por eso no quería llenar la boca de su amigo, con eso llamado 'semen' palabra que todavía no definía correctamente su significado.

Kenny no se quitó, no llevaba ni crema para las manos, necesitaba de algo para facilitarles las cosas y lo obtuvo.

Butters gemía y exclamaba de placer como una niña, mejor para él que era el que tenía que escucharlo, lo excitaba.

El líquido que no tragó de un sabor algo amargo y un sutil gusto salado, llenó su boca casi por completo, Butters no se contenía, predecible para un principiante como él.

Kenny escupió todo en su mano, fue divertido ver la cara de Butters cuando lo hizo, roja como una manzana y con la vergüenza escrita por todas partes, debía admitir que era... pecaminosamente lindo, como una carnada demasiado tentadora, muestra de su seducción no intencionada.

Si los demás supieran lo lascivo que podía ser el rostro de Butters o lo sexy de sus ojos azules que lo miraban con lágrimas en ellos o lo vulnerable de sus acciones como cubrirse el rostro o hacerse un ovillo, sería perseguido por todos y cada uno de los pervertidos en la ciudad sin descanso alguno, todos buscando hacerle lo mismo que él le hacía a Butters.

Lo hizo acostarse de bruces en el sillón mientras levantaba el trasero y lo preparaba para él.

"Butters, ¿te molesta decirlo?" Kenny estaba feliz y su tonito cantarín lo probaba, sólo le faltaba tararear una canción mientras sus dedos expertos daban placer a Butters.

"¡Es vergonzoso!" Gimió.

El más grande, Kenny, era muy bueno con lo que hacía, tanto que el más pequeño no podía explicarse como con sólo meterlos, su cuerpo se estremecía y mucho gozo lo recorría tan rápido como la electricidad.

"Tú puedes" Lo persuadió presionando contra el pequeño bulto dentro de Butters que creía era la próstata, más sinfonía de sonidos excepto eso especifico que quería escuchar se oyeron, Butters no tenía vergüenza como él decía, si la hubiera tenido, no movería la cadera contra sus dedos, ni demostraría lo complacido que se sentía con el trato.

"¡Se siente bien!" Lo gritó, quería escucharlo, lo diría "¡Se siente bien Kenny!" Acto seguido gimió más que el nombre del rubio "¡Kenny!" Mordió su lengua controlando más de lo que quería decir.

Una de sus mano llegó hasta su glúteo y sus dedos hasta tocar los de Kenny, este último, se ruborizó mirando como lo acompañaba en la tarea de estirarlo, a veces uno, a veces dos, Butters usaba sus dedos para prepararse.

"¿Ya lo has hecho antes?" Le entró la curiosidad, Butters pasaba mucho tiempo solo, podía ser que en algún momento se le quitara lo mojigato.

"No" Mentía, se notaba como sus dedos sabían buscar lo que querían.

"Sí lo has hecho" Insistió masajeando la próstata.

"¡No...!, ¡yo no...uhg!" Se rindió "¡Sí lo hice!" Exclamó y enterró la cara en el colchón, se cocinaba el mismo en su sonrojo que ardía.

Kenny se recargó en la espalda de Butters y quitó su mano junto con la del otro, el más pequeño podía sentir como el bulto entre los pantalones del primero se frotaba insinuando sus intenciones.

"¿Piensas en mí cuando te masturbas?" Sintió el aliento de la voz detrás de su oreja "¿O piensas en la mamá de Stan?" Como la primera vez que se masturbó "O quizás, ¿piensas en tu mamá?" Butters arrugó el semblante.

"¡Qué asco!" Su mamá. Kenny se rió, claro que no pensaba en eso, pero mínimo esperaba escuchar que él formaba parte de sus pensamientos sucios.

"Yo sí pienso en ti" Lamió detrás del cuello de Butters, lujuriosa y provocativamente, a la vez que bajaba su pantalón y dejaba que la punta de su miembro encontrara lugar justo en el agujero de Butters "En las mañanas pienso como voy a hacerte mío"

"¡Ah!" Había empujado la cadera y casi la mitad estaba adentro "Ke-Ke... espera..." Necesitaba que se detuviera.

"Así" Empujó un poco más.

"¡Kenny!" Hablaba en serio.

"Pienso en ti, imaginándote como deberías estar tocándote por las noches después de mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos"

"¡Ngg!" Había entrado.

"Cuando estoy solo..." Eso último no lo decía con hambre de sexo "Pienso en ti" Lo hacía con hambre de compañía.

Butters tuvo un fuerte orgasmo que agotó casi toda su energía, a comparación de Kenny no podía durar mucho, pero eso no le importó al mayor para continuar moviéndose, entrando y saliendo en el apretado y caliente agujero de su amigo.

El sudor bañaba su cuerpo y Kenny todavía no podía terminar de usarlo, en silencio esperaba volver a sentir sus entrañas calientes y pegajosas, la parte más desagradable, pero Kenny no tenía intenciones de venir solo, una de sus manos buscó el sexo de Butters, suave y flácido como era normalmente para volverlo duro y caliente, y que comenzara a gemir su nombre nuevamente, así podían pasar toda la noche.

Con Kenny teniendo baterías que no acababan y Butters siendo forzado a seguirle el ritmo, una y otra y otra vez, no explicaba de donde salía tanto liquido blanco cuando calambres que doblaban los dedos de sus pies y manos, lo sobrecogían y sobreexcitaban.

La voz de Kenny era embriagante y cada susurro, halago y palabra dulce, le quitaban las ganas de decirle que no a cada cosa absurda que le pedía.

"D-Dame..." Tragó saliva "Dame más" Estaba avergonzado, no pudo creer que se convenció de llegar a decirlo, quería morirse en ese momento.

"Con gusto" Fue su idea y aun así se emocionaba tanto de escucharla.

Kenny llenó la blanca piel de Butters con marcas rojas, golpe tras golpe de su mano y como si no fuera la mejor parte, el segundo era quien tenía que estarse moviendo mientras el primero lo veía y lo golpeaba, tenía una cadera delgada y unos glúteos perfectamente redondos, a Kenny casi le caía la baba por verlo, sólo él podía saber el atractivo masoquista que resultaba ser, otra razón para estar feliz.

...

Pesé haber sido el que hizo más esfuerzos, quizás sí, quizás no, eso no podía medirse, Kenny seguía despierto, por su parte Butters roncaba suavemente cerca de su oído, siendo usado como almohada improvisada, no le molestaba tenerlo pegado al cuerpo, dándole calor, algo que odiaría con cualquier otra persona.

El menor... Lo observó bien de reojo, no era una mujer y aun así, lo tenía abrazado desnudo en la cama.

Irónica y cruel vida, llevaba esa relación secreta con Butters por más de medio año, ¿cuándo sería momento de que sus amigos se enteraran y después los demás habitantes?, tal vez pronto, los chicos ya comenzaban a sospechar de los dos.

"¡Mgg!" Se quejó entre sueños y dejó de roncar.

Casi sin darse cuenta de que hacía, acarició la cabeza de cabellos rubios llevando al mismo tiempo un sonrisa que formaban las líneas de su boca, con ese color cercano al dorado parecía un ángel de mejillas rojas, Butters era un...

Sacudió la idea y los brazos de Butters, antes de acomodarse y dormir, era más difícil de lo que pensó, en especial si su emoción había hecho a su corazón latir con fuerza y... alzarse con prominencia, no era buen momento para eso último, estaba agotado.

Acostumbrado a no dormir bien, Kenny volvió a despertar, pero esa vez se levantó de la cama y fue al baño para atender asuntos, la sacudida del colchón despertó también a quien lo acompañaba, somnoliento y perezoso, Butters abrió sus ojos, no había mucha diferencia, estaba en su cuarto y... se escuchaba a alguien bajándole al baño, así se acordó de Kenny, antes de entrar en pánico por creer que se trataba de un intruso.

Se sentó en su cama terminando por despertar, talló sus ojos lagañosos y prestó atención a la persona que salía del baño para encontrar la sorpresa de que estaba siendo observado.

"Buenos días" Se acercó a besar la frente de Butters y después comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que había en el suelo.

"¿Vas a algún lugar?" En parte curiosidad, por otra, no quería quedarse solo.

"A la escuela, ¿quieres ir?" Valoró su situación y la oferta, estaba adolorido sin mencionar sucio, esos días era en los que mentía y decía que estar enfermo.

"No puedo" Miró las sabanas manchadas. No hasta que pudiera mantenerse en pie y no parecer potrillo recién nacido.

"Te traeré la tarea" Prometió al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia la puerta y al perderse de vista, podía soltar el suspiro que quería y relajarse, la escuela sería un buen lugar para estar tranquilo, olvidándose por el lento y progresivo aburrimiento de la educación, del lindo rostro y atractivas expresiones de su amigo conejillo de indias.

Se trataba de algo anormal, con el paso del tiempo, ver sonreí a Butters se había convertido en una satisfacción, ya no se molestaba de lo infantil que era su personalidad, ahora la consideraba una ventaja, porque él era una araña que lo atraía a sus hilos, pasar las tardes con Butters, ya no eran tan malas y el sexo, se sentía mejor, era mejor, quería que Butters se sintiera mejor de lo que él se sentía.

Llegó a la parada de autobús, llevando todavía un rubor en sus mejillas, hacía frío, mañana, tarde y noche, por lo que sus amigos no se pusieron a preguntar, con sólo mirarlo podían suponer que tenía frío o estaba enfermo.

Mientras él era comido por buitres en la escuela, Butters en su casa, abrazaba a la almohada que tenía más cercana, imaginando que se trataba de la persona que quería a su lado en ese preciso momento, quería pasar un día a solas con Kenny, podía ser que todavía no tuviera la edad suficiente para pensar con madures, pero estaba seguro de lo cómodo y alegre que se sentía teniéndolo en su compañía, aunque eso significara dar para recibir, Kenny siempre quería lo mismo, era una grabación repetitiva, él estaba dispuesto a hacer todo porque no lo cambiara por alguien más, no era imaginación suya cuando ambos iban discretamente tomados de la mano caminando por la calle y Kenny repentinamente giraba a mirar hacia otro lado, cuando Butters seguía la mirada, a veces eran señoras jóvenes a las que se les rompía la falda, o alguna mujer de mala vida que no llevaba sostén bajo la blusa, hasta la fecha no sabía cómo se daba cuenta de eso último, él mismo necesitaba poner mucha atención para notarlo.

No quería ser remplazado, Kenny era su primer mejor amigo y el único que podía considerar en verdad uno.

Pronunció el nombre enterrando la cabeza en la almohada, todavía no tomaba un baño así que cuando movió las piernas se avergonzó de eso que escurrió entre ellas.

No era tan buen niño como creían, incluso Kenny lo hizo confesar. Los oscuros y perversos pensamientos daban su paso a la superficie, no se sentía orgulloso por lo que hacía, pero el morbo y sus deseos muy ocultos por desobedecer, lo llevaron a pensar en Kenny mientras imitaba lo que sucedió toda la noche, como en varias ocasiones lo hizo, imaginando que sus propias manos eran las del rubio, que lo tocaban donde más le gustaba, las que pellizcaron ambas tetillas y lo hicieron curvar su espalda por el placer.

...

La escuela fue peor de lo que creyó, al salir pasó a su casa para que su familia supiera que aún estaba vivo, bueno, sus hermanos y viendo que no había nada de comer en la mesa, se dirigió a la de Butters, la ventaja de estar con él podía ser una comida decente de vez en cuando, parasitario u oportunista, no le importaba el nombre con que lo llamaran.

Abrió la puerta de la casa ajena, dejando caer su mochila con más revistas pornográficas que libros, junto a la entrada, rebuscó en el refrigerador antes de subir las escaleras al cuarto de Butters. Silencioso, no había nadie ahí y estaba todo recogido y la cama alzada, pero... ¿Butters?

Lo llamó en voz alta, éste estaba en el baño, interrumpió uno de esos momentos de concentración.

"Y-Ya voy..." Se dio prisa en subirse el pantalón, pero tropezó y cayó de boca al suelo.

Kenny lo encontró no mucho después lagrimeando en el suelo cuando fue a buscarlo, lo ayudó recogiendo todo lo que tiró y lo levantó, extrañamente sintió una opresión viendo las gotas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

"¿Estás bien?" Cogió un poco de papel para enjugar las lágrimas.

"Sí" Le dio pena que lo viera así, ¿qué de masculino había en estar llorando? "Lo siento" Se disculpó y sacudió su ropa.

"Está bien" Lo recargó contra su pecho, cambiando de tema para evitar lo empalagoso del momento "Te traje la tarea" Butters sonrió, no había nada de bueno en tener tarea, pero un gesto muy bueno de parte de su amigo "Dime, ¿quieres comer algo?" En otras palabras aprovechaba el momento para pedirle comida.

"Sí" Muy ingenuo no podía ver las dobles intenciones.

Bajaron a la cocina y Butters que sí sabía cocinar, hizo algo sencillo para los dos, Kenny que aportaba apoyo moral, se sentó con un cuchillo y tenedor en las manos, esperando con ansias mientras su boca se hacía agua con los olores, adentro ya no hacía tanto frío, se permitió quitarse la chamarra naranja, quedando en una delgada playera blanca, en la espalda tenía unos agujeros por lo vieja y gastada que era, cualquiera se hubiera reído de él, menos Butters que se ofreció a darle una suya para que no tuviera que llevar la que traía puesta, pero que rechazó, no le molestaba la caridad, pero en el fondo, de alguna forma creía que abusaba de Butters.

"¿Tienes calor?" Aparte del sexo, era extraño ver a Kenny sin capucha.

"No realmente" Se miró y luego observó al más pequeño actuar extraño "¿Por qué?" Tuvo curiosidad de su razón para preguntar.

"No, es... es que... siempre me has parecido lindo" Se puso rojo y Kenny junto con él, no esperaba tanta sinceridad en la respuesta "No eh tenido muchas oportunidades de verte con el rostro descubierto" Con eso último terminó de cocerse, casi vapor salía de su cara.

Kenny fue suertudo en que en ese instante su estómago gruñera, en silencio ambos comieron y terminaron sus hamburguesas, no había mucho de que escoger en la nevera.

"¿Y..." Era uno de esos puntos muertos e incomodos en la conversación que les costaba a ambos romper "...Eric, Stan y Kyle?" Por escases de ideas no se le ocurrió nada mejor que preguntar por sus amigos.

"Vimos los derechos individuales y Eric como siempre, sacó su racismo, que los negros ni siquiera deberían estudiar en la misma escuela ni tener los mismos derechos, atacó a los judíos con teorías de conspiración y bla, bla, bla y en el matrimonio..." No estaba seguro de si tocar el tema, sin embargo lo creía como algo obligatorio "Las lesbianas están enfermas y los gays locos, todo normal, ya sabes" Quería quitarle al asunto lo poco que le molestaba. La expresión de dolor en Butters fue la misma que presintió. "Tranquilo" Se levantó de su asiento acercándose al rubio "Ellos no tienes por qué enterarse si no quieres" Acto seguido acarició los laicos y suaves cabellos de su amante secreto.

"Sí..." Asintió "Kenny" Con una seriedad inesperada, Butters alzó la mirada para ver a su amigo "Si fuera posible, ¿tú te casarías conmigo?"

...

La pregunta no dejó a Kenny dormir, para él un futuro con Butters todavía no existía, ni una sola vez pasó por su cabeza, vivía en el momento y no el mañana, nunca meditó sobre el serio futuro que suponía ellos dos crecerían ¿y luego?

Tal vez en un después se aburriría de Butters y buscaría a alguien más, o Butters se cansaría de alguien tan grosero, maleducado, poco inteligente, una rata de las calles como él.

Durante esas largas horas que pasó en vela, su pecho se mantuvo oprimido y lo resentía en su estómago que le dolía, eso no era bueno ¿verdad?

A la mañana siguiente, vistió su único conjunto de ropa invernal y caminó hasta la parada del autobús donde todos habían llegado antes que él.

"Hola Kenny" Saludaron, pero él no contestó, continuaba pensando "¿Hey?" Eric lo sacudió.

"¿Ah?, hola" Dijo sin muchas ganas.

"¿Algo te pasa Kenny?" Interrogó el pelirrojo, notando anormal a su amigo.

"No lo sé" Decía la verdad encogiéndose de hombros.

Por lo que restaba del día trataron de animarlo y funcionó, Kenny no tenía depresión como para seguir triste, ver como su maestro encontraba una rata muerta en su escritorio era muy divertido.

A la hora del almuerzo apenas y alcanzaba para uno de los baratos desayunos en la escuela, se sentó en una mesa junto a los otros a comer y hubiera sido relativamente tranquilo si hubiera ignorado como el resto, lo que escuchó.

"Lo siento" Butters nuevamente siendo patético, esa vez había tirado la charola de alguien y ese alguien lo quería tratar como costal de arena.

Dejó su comida, pateó en las bolas al iracundo niño y se llevó arrastrando al torpe, todo relativamente rápido y sin llamar mucho la atención. Pudo abrir la boca para decir algo cuando estuvieron ambos solos en un armario de escobas.

"¿Qué tan patético puedes ser?" No sabía qué lo enojaba.

"Lo siento"

"¡No te disculpes conmigo!" Exclamó, pero de inmediato se calmó "Olvídalo, regresemos, los demás deben preguntarse dónde nos metimos" De por sí era sospechoso.

"Espera" Sujetando la ropa de Kenny, no dejó que se fuera todavía "Antes... podrías... podrías..." No tenía el valor para mirarlo, menos sintiendo el calor de su rostro llegar hasta las orejas, sus manos solamente apretaban más la ropa "...Darme un beso" Las personas que se querían hacían eso, le tomó tiempo darse cuenta que quería a Kenny, necesitaba un beso para confirmar que éste también lo quería.

"¿Por qué?" El galán calculador desapareció en cuanto entendió que Butters hablaba en serio y los nervios retorcieron su estómago.

"Porque quiero que tú me des un beso" Sólo Kenny.

"Butters..." Iba a rechazarlo, incluso quitó las manos que lo retenían, pero antes de abrir la boca agregó algo.

"Kenny, ¡no quiero seguir haciendo cosas sucias!" Estaba cambiando, la prueba era que acababa de pedirle un beso.

Comenzó a llorar, tampoco era eso lo que quería, únicamente pretendía quedar conforme consigo mismo.

"No quiero..." Siguió, pero con oraciones atropelladas y ahogadas entre el comienzo de un sollozo "...que me trates y después me dejes como a tus ex-novias" De hecho ellas terminaron con él y también se equivocaba en eso, lo trataba peor que a una "¡No quiero que me odies!" Imaginaba cosas.

Tonto y tonto y tonto y tonto... Butters era un tonto muy lindo, algo debía tener para causarle ternura a Kenny. Sin importarle las lágrimas y los mocos de Butters, levantó con una mano el mentón de este último, para darle un rápido y dulce beso en los labios, después aprovechó que se calmara para limpiar con la manga de su chamarra el rostro, también le dio un poco de papel para que se limpiara él.

"¿Mejor?" Butters asintió, estaba rojo, pero no por haber llorado sino por el beso de Kenny.

Como si leyera mentes, aunque casi lo hacía mirando los pensamientos en los vidriosos irises azules de Butters, empujó contra una pared a éste y lo estampó aún más en ese cuarto pequeño con un violento beso, doloroso e impulsivo, Kenny quería demostrarle que podía besarlo sin problemas, así que lo obligó a abrir su boca y meter la lengua para moverlas juntas, por supuesto el asustado niño aprisionado contra la pared no sabía qué hacer y sólo sintió como la mojada lengua se movía de un lado a otro.

"¡Mpp!" Una mano también tocó su entrepierna.

¿Pensaba que no habría consecuencias?, ¿qué iba a darle un beso y no pedir nada a cambio?, lo follaría en ese mismo espacio sucio y oscuro, Butters, no tenía idea de cómo lo tenía excitado y emocionado.

"¡Ken-ny!" La otra mano que no estaba en la parte delantera se había ido a la trasera y metido bajo la ropa interior, podía jurar que sentía uno o dos dedos acariciar su ano.

"Quiero entrar en ti" Burdo, tosco, descortés, no era forma de pedírselo, sin embargo Butters no podía dar una respuesta aunque lo intentó, no exageraba creyendo que la lengua de su amigo casi lo ahogaba dejándolo sin aire.

"Ke..." Necesitaba respirar se mareaba, Kenny pedía cada vez más de su beso y no sabía cómo complacerlo, trató de imitar a la lengua que acariciaba su paladar y cada rincón de su boca, pero no lo creía suficiente.

Entonces metió los dedos con que había amenazado hace rato.

Se sentía bien, a partir de ahí, a Butters no le importó el resto, permitió que Kenny hiciera lo que quisiera, restregara su erección contra la suya, que jugara con su placer, metiendo y sacando los dedos, que mordiera su lengua y labios, todo, incluso podía cogerlo como perro de la calle, por detrás y bien duro, hasta que quedara satisfecho.

No se avergonzó de lo que parecía eso, sino hasta que terminaron, mientras tanto, le pedía a Kenny, un maestro del sexo que golpeara muy profundo dentro de él, vulgaridad que sorprendía al más alto de los dos.

Sujetó con ambas manos la cintura impresionantemente delgada y acarició la figura, olvidándose de la firmeza por un momento, era un buen cuerpo, Butters era atractivo en ese aspecto. Imitando las fantasías de sus sueños, colocó las manos en el pecho de Butters.

"¡Me haces cosquillas!" Eso no era cierto, Kenny sin darse cuenta tenía sus dedos sobre sus pezones, el lugar donde tocaba se sentía muy bien, sin fijarse, puso una mano propia, sobre una de las de Kenny para moverla y mostrarle como quería que lo acariciara, mientras gemía, eso finalmente lo llevó a manchar de blanco la pared junto a las escobas y en consecuencia, también sentir a Kenny vaciando los resultados de su orgasmo dentro de él, todo caliente y húmedo, peculiarmente adictivo.

Pero no podía dejarlo así, se encimó por sobre el hombro de Butters, apropósito haciendo que girara para alcanzar a tocar los labios que tanto estuvieron pidiéndole un beso y al fin se lo daba.

"Si alguien pregunta" Ya no jadeaba de cansancio "A veces me pagas para protegerte y que no te golpeen" Sonrió "Eso van a creérselo todos"

...

"¿Por qué Kenny está tan feliz?" Preguntó Kyle mirando hacia atrás al antes mencionado.

Tenía una grande sonrisa detrás de la capucha, pero lo que lo delataba era su alegre expresión que se notaba hasta en los ojos.

"¿Se ganó la lotería?" Lo intentó Eric.

"Como sea" No era tan importante "Hoy me dieron el dinero para toda la semana" Se lo restregó al niño gordo "Podemos comprar el doble de pirotecnia"

"¡Qué bien!, pero se nos olvidó llamar a Butters" En cuanto escuchó el nombre, el rubio reaccionó "¿Kenny?" Un par de ojos lo miraron.

"Ni lo piensen" Suponía que querían de él "Váyanse a la mierda" No quería morirse.

Aprovechó el momento en que se reunieron para hablar, en escaparse retrocediendo lentamente por la calle hasta el cruce de una intersección, donde tomó otro camino, ¿a dónde?, pues a la casa del conejillo de indias, a advertirle y esconderse mínimo por una hora con él, sus amigos no tardarían en encontrar a otro tonto que usar.

Fue a la casa de Butters antes que los otros siendo éste quien no tardó en abrirle, fue... ¿encantadora?, la forma de su expresión al abrir, comenzando seria, cambió a una sonrisa radiante y sus ojos se llenaron de entusiasmo al verlo.

"¡Hola Kenny!" El aludido juraba que lo que sentía al observarlo era la cosa más perjudicial y rara que hubiera sentido.

"Hola" Agachó la mirada "Butters, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?" Por supuesto que aceptó.

Consiguió sacarlo a tiempo, cuando avanzaban por la esquina de la cuadra, alcanzó a mirar unas figuras familiares acercarse a la casa del rubio, pudo suspirar con alivio una vez habían llegado a un sitio tranquilo y poco visitado, bueno, visitado por gente medio decente.

"Emm... Kenny" Butters se abrazó del brazo del aludido más de lo normal, estaban caminando por un lugar que él nunca había visitado y con sólo mirar a su alrededor tenía motivos suficientes para estar asustado "¿Dónde estamos?"

Había bancas y árboles, muchos árboles y un camino en el centro, un parque podría decirse, por otro lado había personas drogándose, fumando y algo más, ese algo erizó la piel de Butters y lo hizo esconder la cara contra el hombro de Kenny.

"Un parque al que vienen las parejas cuando no quieren pagar un hotel, algo exhibicionista"

"¡¿Eh?!" ¿Cómo podía ser eso un buen paseo? "¿P-Por qué estamos aquí?"

"Sólo caminamos" Que falso sonaba eso, no obstante, Butters lo creyó, él no podía pensar mal de nadie.

Un ruido de los arbustos lo hizo chillar y a Kenny le hizo sentir más lástima y un poco de consideración, pensó en usar ese lugar sombrío como el resto de individuos que iban ahí, pero Butters era demasiado bueno para eso.

"Vamos por aquí" Kenny sabía de cosas, después de todo era el que más tiempo pasaba solo.

Cuando sus padres que no lo cuidaban y tampoco les importaba donde estuviera, el necesitaba hacer algo para entretenerse y una de esas cosas había sido la exploración, sin ella no hubiera encontrado un lugar tan bonito como al que llevaba a Butters tomados de la mano.

Era un lindo claro en medio del bosque cubierto de nieve, un paisaje simple y conservador, cómodo a la vista.

"¿Tú encontraste este lugar?" Le preguntó Butters.

"Sí" Fue humilde, hubiera podido agregar que Butters era al primero que llevaba, pero no lo hizo, hubiera sonado demasiado perfeccionista o cursi, optó por el silencio mientras los dos pasaban su tarde ahí.

Era diferente, Kenny en ningún momento pensó en tocar a Butters para follar y aun así, estaba divirtiéndose y pasándola bien, era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de lo bien que se sentía la compañía de otro, no por intereses comunes o conveniencia propia, sólo amistad y de la bien intencionada, no como sus 'amigos', que abandonaban su cadáver cada vez que surgía la oportunidad.

Disfrutó del sentimiento lo más que pudo hasta que la noche les hizo difícil quedarse más tiempo, pero antes de irse.

"Butters, recuerdas que me preguntaste, que si se pudiera, ¿me gustaría casarme contigo?" Cruzaron miradas convirtiendo del momento en algo serio. El aludido asintió, recordaba haberse quedado con la duda "No creo que lo haría" Qué esperaba, ¿un final feliz?

"¿Por qué?" Le dolió la respuesta, pero no era un dramático como para ponerse a llorar.

"¡Porque no quiero que me quemen en la hoguera!" Eran bien capaces "Aquí no, mientras viva en esta ciudad de mierda, no" Su franqueza por otro lado, entristeció más al rubio cabizbajo.

"Creo que tienes razón" No, no era así "Kenny, quiero irme a mi casa" Ahora el aludido se sentía culpable de hacer sentir mal a su amigo.

"Butters, no te ofendas, es sólo que... es sólo que todavía es muy pronto para pensar eso" Puso de pretexto.

"¿Estamos saliendo?" El rubio de cabello más oscuro no entendió bien la pregunta.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué si tú y yo estamos saliendo?, así como Stan y Wendy"

"Ahh... ¿qué piensas tú?" Butters se enojó.

"Me voy solo Kenny" Butters enojado, era muy, muy, muy, muy, raro, ni siquiera cuando lo medio mataron haciéndolo parecer un perro se enojó.

...

Butters llegó llorando a su casa, Kenny era muy tonto, no se daba cuenta que si lo dejaba hacer de su cuerpo lo que quisiera era porque muy en el fondo sentía algo y él era también un tonto, por no admitir conscientemente esos sentimientos y sus celos, veía actuar a los demás novios en su escuela y era lo mismo que hacía con Kenny en privado, ¿entonces por qué no podía ser llamado su pareja?

Sus ojos se pusieron rojos y muchas lágrimas brotaron, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a dormir temprano, mañana en la escuela se disculparía con Kenny por la forma grosera en que se retiró, definitivamente no había sido correcto y aunque estuviera enojado, lo sentía.

Durmió casi una hora antes de ser despertado por un ruido, abrió sus ojos lagañosos que frotó con una mano sin divisar nada en medio de la oscuridad, tal vez estaba soñando, trató de dormir una vez más y el mismo sonido volvió a presentarse, era la ventana.

Perezoso, se levantó y caminó hasta quedar frente a las cortinas, haciendo éstas a un lado, susto se quedaba corto para el infarto que le dio Kenny cuando lo vio trepado en un árbol y fuera de su ventana.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?" Abrió para que entrara y no se fuera a caer.

No obtuvo respuestas en palabras porque cuando Kenny pisó la habitación de Butters, fue tras éste dándole un beso mientras lo arrastraba a la cama.

Esa noche Butters no durmió, tenía mucho por hacer con Kenny inusualmente más pasional que lo de costumbre, la forma como lo embestía contra la cama parecía casi desesperación.

Jadeó y distendió a sus anchas en la cama una vez Kenny y él terminaron, aunque el primero estuviera descansando sobre su pecho, no lo quiso quitar.

"¿Por qué viniste?" Habló en medio de la respiración irregular.

La respuesta de Kenny fue abrazarse de la cintura de Butters.

"Quería disculparme" Hubiera sido buen chiste si no fuera cierto.

Pero Butters no era alguien que fuera a burlarse de su humildad, sus ojos azules le prestaron la atención debida, era momento para decirle todo lo que quería decirle.

"No... quise sonar tan insensible" Se ponía nervioso y penoso "Con lo del matrimonio, no cambio de opinión, sigo pensando lo mismo" No estaba arreglando nada, el ceño fruncido de Butters se lo decía "Bueno, en eso de si tú y yo somos como Stan y Wendy. Wendy es mujer, para ella..." Quería morirse en el momento "Bueno... ella, ella no tiene problemas de decir lo que hace con Stan"

"Yo tampoco" Intervino.

Fastidiado de meter el dedo en la llaga incontables veces, Kenny prefirió la sencillez y aunque no pensara exactamente así, eso hacía feliz a su amigo y a partir de ese momento 'novio'

"Sí Butters, somos pareja"

Ya podía ir acostumbrándose a las burlas y agresiones en la escuela y... dentro de su familia y... el pueblo.

...

En la mañana despertó muy resignado, con una intención de mártir a enfrentar el destino que le deparaba, llegó a la escuela después de haber perdido el camión, caminó por los pasillos, a partir de ahí comenzó a notar que algo extraño sucedía, nadie volteaba a verlo, seguía siendo el mismo individuo invisible a quien nadie le interesa.

Al entrar al salón, la cosa era igual, a nadie le importaba que estuviera ahí, excepto Butters que no era capaz de fingir que no lo había visto llegar, pasando los ojos de su cuaderno a él repetitivamente, las personas necesitaban prestar atención para notar su rubor. Al sentarse con sus amigos, estos únicamente le preguntaron dónde había estado toda la tarde del día anterior.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Kenny no salió como borrega siguiendo a todos desesperadamente para abandonar el edificio de la escuela.

"¿No vienes?" Preguntó Kyle.

"Voy al baño, allá nos vemos" Pero se quedó en el salón junto con la persona que se tomaba su tiempo guardando libros y plumas dentro de su mochila.

"Butters" Se acercó al aludido, con afecto lo abrazó y aunque se había puesto tenso, lentamente se relajó, tranquilo pudo darle besos detrás de la nuca y murmurar "Pensé que le dirías a todos"

"Quise hacerlo, pero..." Hizo que lo soltara para mirarlo de frente "No es algo que tú quieras y está bien, no necesitamos meternos en problemas" Sonrió y Kenny enrojeció, para que no lo viera Butters apoyó su frente en el hombro de su amigo.

"Eres muy bueno" Susurró, demasiado bueno para alguien como Kenny.

En toda su vida miserable, por fin sentía que lo mejor del universo le ocurría a él y sólo él.

FIN


End file.
